England's Birthday
by waterrain
Summary: It is England's Birthday and he feels slightly annoyed that America forgot about it, but then later on he recieves a package.


**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**England's Birthday**

**By waterrain**

"Hey, England. When is your birthday?" America asked him and blue eyes looking into slightly annoyed green eyes, but he didn't notice that England was a bit irritated with him.

"You forgot again." England commented calmly, he rolled his green eyes, and to be honest was not surprised by it.

"Yep, but don't worry I forget everyone else's birthdays too." America said cheerfully and he gave a thumbs up to England who was sighing. "I only remember my own birthday which is the fourth of July. Everyone remembers my birthday."

England rolled his eyes and he decides to be a bit mean on purpose.

"Oh, I do not remember your birthday. It is so forgettable. Is it the first day of July?" England commented with sarcasm in his voice.

"Canada's birthday is the first day of July." America said causally as he looked into those confused green eyes.

"Who is Canada?" England asked in confusion, America snickered, and then pounced on the older Nation.

"Anyway, I understand you are old and stuff. The first to go is the memory or is it the body? Whatever, Not the point. My birthday is the fourth of July." America commented cheerfully, he was straddled on England's hips, and holding the green eyed Nation's wrists. "July Fourth is my birthday. The fourth of July is my birthday. Fourth. Of. July. Is. My. Birthday. Can you remember that England? I can remind you over and over again. July Fourth."

"Bloody hell, America. Get off of me! You are heavy." England said firmly and his cheeks were burning for he could feel America's lower body against his vital regions. England personally did not want the blue eyed Nation to know that he was turned on.

"I'm not fat." America stated calmly and he decided to get off of England. "You are just shorter than me."

"It is a .6 difference! I'm 5'9! You are 5'9.6! There is not that much of a difference, America!" England yelled angrily and he didn't see America's blue eyes widened in surprise.

'Why is England hard?' America briefly wondered and he blinked his eyes. 'Oh, Well he more than likely doesn't have control over his body since he is pretty old and stuff. Poor England.'

"I'll go so you can take care of your lower private issue." America commented causally and he walked away leaving a fuming England behind.

"Bloody hell. It is your damn fault, America. Jumping on me and so on." England muttered bitterly to himself, he walked home, and took a cold shower. Afterwards there was a knock on his door, he signed for the package, and noticed it was from America.

"I wonder what that idiot sent me." England said calmly as he opened the package inside of it was something wrapped and a card.

On the front of the card there was a photo of England's mouth opened yelling.

**Happy Birthday, England. **

"Honestly of all of the photos. He picked one of me yelling." England said softly and he opened up the card.

A photo of England all alone giggling.

**I worry about you sometimes because at times I find you talking and giggling to yourself. Hopefully your insanity won't get worse with age. Don't be like Russia pretending to be normal, but actually being completely insane and wanting to everyone to become one with you. **

England closed his eyes, forced himself to be calm, and looked at the back. On the back of the card was a photo of America

**Love, The Heroic and Beautiful America. Everyone loves me and I love me too.**

England sighed to himself and closed the card. He set it down on his lap, England carefully grabbed the wrapped gift, and opened it up.

"What the hell." England said slowly as he looked at the large frame photo of America completely naked, right eye closed, and having two thumbs up. He looked on the back and noticed in pen written 'You Can Sell This Photo And Make A Lot Of Money. After All Who Wouldn't Want A Framed Photo Of Me Naked. Heh, I Look Pretty Sexy.'

England's cheeks were flushed and he looked at the framed photo.

"As if I would ever sell this photo." England commented calmly and he placed the card inside of the large framed photo. "It is my birthday gift and I do not sell gifts off."

'Of course if I recieve gifts from my brothers. Although I would call these so called **Gifts **to be curses. I throw the so called **Gift** out or give said **Gift **to someone else. For example France or Russia.' England thought to himself.

'Now where to have this so no one expect me will know of the location.' England briefly thought and he held the large framed photo close.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
